gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury Charity Marathon
"Freddie Mercury Charity Marathon" is a charity live stream hosted by the Game Grumps on their twitch channel on Monday, September 5th, 2016 for Mercury Phoenix Trust. The stream began at noon pacific standard time and ended slightly after six p.m. The stream was Suzy's idea, as she had wanted to do a "Freddy For A Day" themed stream for years. Vernon helped to set up the stream, but was absent for the stream. Jack managed the stream behind-the-scenes in Vernon's place. The Twitch chat was moderated by MissDeerFace and Gamblord. Cast The Game Grumps * Arin Hanson * Barry Kramer * Suzy Berhow * Jack Walsh Online (voice only) * Ross O'Donovan Guests Online (voice only) * Pamela Horton * Ian Hecox * Chad Quandt * Ryan Fey * Josh "Blackdragon" Games Overwatch Arin, Barry, Suzy, Pam, Ian, Chad, Ross, Ryan, and Josh played Overwatch on PC online. Donation incentives T-shirts A stream-exclusive shirt was made available on The Yetee for $20. All proceeds ($9.50 per shirt) were donated to the Mercury Phoenix Trust. Giveaways * Overwatch - a copy of Overwatch for the PlayStation 4 * New 3DS XL - an in-box New 3DS XL, with the option to have the Grumps sign * PlayStation 4 - an in-box PlayStation 4 with Call of Duty: Black Ops III bundle Gimmick games Least played hero At $1,000 raised, the hosts played a match as their respective least played heroes. At $20,000 raised, the hosts played another match using their least played heroes. One hero At $5,000 raised, the hosts played a match where they all played as the same hero. The chat picked Mercy for this match. At $15,000 raised, the hosts played a match where they all played as Mei. At $25,000 raised, the hosts played a match in which they all played as Symmetra. At $30,000 raised, the hosts played a match all as Winston. At $35,000 raised, the hosts played a match with everyone playing as D.Va. Result Between the Twitch donations and the t-shirt sales, the Game Grumps raised over fourty-seven thousand dollars for Mercury Phoenix Trust. Gallery File:Arin Suzy Mercury Stream.jpg|Arin and Suzy's outfits File:Barry Mercury Stream.jpg|Barry's mustache Trivia * Kyle Carrozza, creator of Mighty Magiswords, which Arin did voices in, donated $300 during the stream. * This stream is different from the previous Give Grumps streams in many ways. ** Instead of a camera covering the couch with all the the hosts, the stream features a face cam switching between Arin and Suzy. ** This stream does not feature all of the Game Grumps as the previous streams have. *** This is the first Give Grumps stream to not feature Danny, Brian, Vernon, Kevin, and Brent. *** This is also the first Give Grumps stream to not feature guests Markiplier, Matt Watson, Octopimp, Sunder, Holly, Jirard The Completionist, Jared Rosen, and Anthony Carboni. *** It is also the first Give Grumps stream to not feature a representative from the charity it supported. ** No guests were present in the Grump Office during the stream, only being featured through Overwatch's in-game voice chat. ** The hosts only play one game, Overwatch, instead of switching out games multiple times throughout the stream. ** The stream only lasted about six hours instead of eight hours like the previous Give Grumps streams. ** Suzy acted as emcee in Brian's place. ** Due to Vernon's absence, Jack ran the technical side of the stream behind-the-scenes. Category:Streams Category:Give Grumps